Mary Anne in Career Short Takes
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne is eager to do short takes called career. She would learn what she would do for any jobs. In the meantime, she's worried about Meredith, who started to hang out with her enemy, Cokie and her sidetakes. What would she do to protect Meredith from getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was at school while my teacher preparing us to take short takes tomorrow. I'm doing career short takes. That sounded exciting because it would help us to get a career of our dreams during college. I was so excited! While I went to the school library during English for a book report, I heard that my sister, Meredith, is joining a group- a popular one. I knew about it, but I don't believe in it. Popular crowd can be mean to anyone. The ones that Meredith joined are one of the tough crowds. She's actually in Cokie's group.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 and a ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School. I tried to inform Meredith that she's making a bad choice. She would not change her mind at all.

"Fine. If something bad happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you," I said.

What I'm worried about the most is that she could get mean to me. Imagine if she's like that at home? She'd be in BIG trouble. At lunch, I told the other girls on what I heard.

"Uh-oh. Meredith's making a big mistake," said Kristy.

"I know. I tried to tell her, but she refused to change her mind, so I told her if something bad happens, she can't say I didn't warn her," I said.

"I agree with you," said Stacey.

"On top of that, those girls were never nice to her to begin with, so why she would want to join them? She's looking for trouble," added Claudia.

"I'd rather be with the nice ones," I said as the others agreed.

"You should tell your father and Sharon about this before Meredith gets mean," suggested Kristy.

"I thought about that, too," I said.

However, Dad is away in Chicago for two weeks. He just left yesterday morning. It's for a business trip. Plus, Sharon has been working until between 8:00 or 9:30pm for the next two weeks.

"How can I tell them?" I asked.

"You still can let Sharon know," said Marci.

That's true. That made sense to me.

"Boy, Cokie got Meredith to say something mean to Kayla saying she bets Kayla wouldn't beat the illness," said Kaylee. "She's upset about that."

"Wow," I said.

She has been struggling with cancer. I could not believe on what I heard. I knew that was going to happen.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"She went to the school library. She was crying," said Kaylee.

"I should go see her," I said.

After lunch, I went to see Kayla, who was still crying in the school library, and sat with her,

"Kaylee was telling me about what happen," I said.

She just nodded and hugged me.

"I knew that would happen. Meredith is making a big mistake by hanging out with the wrong crowd especially Cokie and her sidekicks," I said. "Just ignore them what they tell you. I believe you can beat your battle like you did before after our friends and I saved you."

She kept on weeping without saying a word. I felt so bad for her.

Later, I went to Meredith angrily.

"Why did you upset my best friend for?" I asked. "Cokie is bad news and you know it. You know Kayla can beat her illness."

"You better promise not to tell Mom or Dad about it," said Meredith.

"Whatever you say," I said as I walked away.

I don't think this should be kept as a secret. If Dad or Sharon ask me about Meredith's behavior, I'd still speak to tell them the truth. There was no way I'd lie.

After school, I was at the recording studios learning there would be a concert in Chicago (sweet!) in a few weeks. I didn't even think about my fears to Meredith. I didn't bring it up to Cam or Jennifer. I could've done it, but I'm afraid to have a miserable moment. The book report was due after the short takes, but I might finish it and turn it in early.

After the studios, Cam and I had dinner at Stamford Fan Zone. At home, I noticed how Carlos angry is when he came home from his basketball game.

"Where's Meredith? She promised me to see me practice, but she never showed up," said Carlos as he came up to see me while I was doing the book report.

"Seriously?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"This is why we knew this isn't a good idea for Meredith to join the wrong crowd," said Carlos who knew about it during lunch.

"Tell me about it. I'm debating to tell Sharon, but I was told not to say anything," I said.

"That's the worst thing to do," said Carlos.

"I know, but I walked away by saying, 'whatever you say,'" I said.

"Good idea," commented Carlos.

At 8:00pm, Sharon came home from work early. Meredith still wasn't even home. I had just finished the report. I read the book while writing the questions in a paragraph, which was the part of the guidelines.

"Where's Meredith?" asked Sharon.

I was about to answer when she came home and said, "Sorry I'm late. I was with my friends," said Meredith.

"Without telling me? Since you take off without calling me? You know the rules. Always let me know if you're going to be with your friends. Carlos and your sisters inform me or your father if they're running late. Unless, he's at a game or practice, that's different. If you ever went off without calling me, you will be grounded. Is that clear?" asked Sharon.

"Fine," said Meredith

Carlos and I just stared at each other. We couldn't believe she was lying since her 'friends' are the bad group. He was still mad at Meredith for breaking her promise that he didn't even talk to her. I didn't blame him. I'd be upset if any friends break a promise without a reason if I was in his shoes.

"How come Carlos isn't speaking to me?" asked Meredith.

"For one simple reason, you broke your promise. You never showed up to see him practice. He's very upset with you. How would you feel if he did that to you?" I asked as I walked away.

Meredith's bad choice is going to affect our relationship and friendship. She doesn't even care at all.

The next day, at school, I passed in my book report on my way to my homeroom where we have to go before the short takes starts.

"Thank you," said the teacher.

"I decided to get it done last night in case I get too busy during career short takes," I said.

"I don't blame you," said the teacher.

Then, I went to the homeroom. We didn't wait too long when the bell rang and we went to the career short takes. Meredith is in it with me. Bad news is that her group is in the same short takes. Kayla and her twin, Kaylee, have sewing. Some of my friends have a different short takes, too.

Our teacher, Mr. Patterson is very nice. From what I hear, he doesn't stand for rough kids. Good. He'd fix them.

"For this class, you will get some careers for extra credit. I'll pass around the list of careers and you can choose the career. We'll set up an interview here during class time. You may choose more than one career until you get hired. Also, you will get paid. When the class is over, you may have an option to keep the jobs for as long as you like," said the teacher. "Plus, there is no homework or tests."

That was when he passed the list around. I started to think between a sewing shop around here or an adoption center in Stamford. It was tough because I like sewing. I couldn't decide, but I finally the adoption center. I'd help the women to find an adoptive couple for their unborn child for any reason like finishing education, which is the number one reason that a woman chooses adoption, and so on. I can help a teenagers who are 18 or older to find their birth families. I know what that's like because a friend of mine, Muriel, who's mom, Cindy, works with my dad, is due anytime soon now to give her child up for adoption. That's why I decided for go it. I supported their decision like a good friend does.

Later, I learned the managers will be here tomorrow to interview. More than one student applied the same job as me, which are Cokie and Cece. I could imagine if I get chosen and they didn't. If they get jealous, I'd ignore that.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I was thinking on what to wear tomorrow. We were required to dress up and look nice. I took out a blue shirt with a white skirt. That could work. That was all set.

Meredith told me to watch out in case I get the spot, not them. I decided to worry about it, so I ignored her warning. I took a shower at 8:00 pm before I got into my nightgown. Dawn offered to curl my hair.

The next day, I got up early enough to get ready. My hair was frizzy looking, so Dawn fixed it up a bit after I got dressed. I had it in a blue and white checkered headband. I was a bit nervous, but Sharon gave me great advice for a success since this was my first interview for a job for the career class. I felt a bit better after that.

At school, Sharon's advice paid off. The manager liked my outfit for the interview, cheerful person, and was eager to start right away. I even told her that one of my friends were putting her babies up for adoption and was with her to support her. She was impressed about that. When she interview those other girls, none of them were dressed up: their jeans had holes, a couple of the girls had odd color like blue or green. I don't think Dad would like that if that was me. None of them were even cheerful or something. At lunch, I told the other girls.

"I bet you would be the one to take that spot," said Kayla.

"I know. I should find out later on," I said.

After that, we found out the managers picked each student for a job for the short takes.

"Adoption agency picked Mary Anne to work with them," said Mr. Patterson.

Sweet! I knew that would be me, not those girls. Honestly, they didn't deserved to get hired. Mr. Patterson announced more students for the careers they have chosen. The manager already knew what I was doing since Muriel was doing adoption. I was glad I was the first one to get picked. The girls made faces, but I didn't care. When Meredith gave me a Told You So look, I shrugged and ignored it.

At home, I came home excited. Sharon was home early today. I don't think the manager knew since she asked Sharon to work late for two weeks.

"Hi, Sharon," I said with a grin.

"You look thrilled about something," said Sharon.

"Yes. I got picked for the adoption center," I replied.

"Awesome," said Sharon.

"The ones that got interviewed for the same job were awful," I said telling her about their looks.

"They'll learn why you got picked over them," said Sharon.

"The managers look for cheerful people who are looking forward to start the jobs and who are dressed up, not any outfits that has holes. Parents have problems letting their kids dress like that," I said. "If that was me, Dad wouldn't like that."

"I agree," said Sharon.

Later, I was making a small project for Meredith. It's just a collage with a few pictures of me and her. The next day, Mr. Patterson got us ready and told us that the programs start Monday. I got a flash drive to save the files on.

"You may write a journal about your careers. The bus will be here at 8:30 am and I will give you a schedule that will tell you the time the bus will pick you up. If you want to do overtime for more credits, you can let me know," said the teacher.

I was told that the adoption center closes at 5:00 pm, so I'll stay until closing time.

I raised my hand and said, "Is there a late bus for career short takes? My dad works in Stamford, but he's away for two weeks."

"Yes, I'll give you the bus schedule. The bus will be there at 5:00 pm," answered Mr. Patterson.

He gave us the schedules for our jobs. The first pick is at 2:00 pm and the last one is at 5:00 pm. Perfect. After school, at home, I noticed something was waiting for me.

"What is that?" I asked.

It was a briefcase. It was a nice looking. It would be a great way to put paperwork if they give some to me. Later, when Sharon came home from work, she told me that she got that for me.

"Wow, thanks, Sharon," I said as I hugged her. "When did you get that?"

"Earlier. Someone handed it over to me, so I decided to give it to you," said Sharon.

"Neat!" I exclaimed as I hugged her excitedly.

On Sunday, I got my clothes. I decided to wear a blue dress. I learned you can't wear jeans for office jobs. That makes sense. It would help me to be prepared when I work in an office job when I get older. My dream career is to be a fashion designer though because sewing is my favorite hobby. They didn't have that on the list otherwise I'd choose that.


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:00 pm, I brushed my teeth and went to bed. The next day, I got dressed before I came down for breakfast. At school, I was on the bus that came by 8:30 am. This is for Stamford. The other bus is for Stoneybrook jobs.

In Stamford, I got dropped off first. I went inside the adoption center.

"Hello. Are you Mary Anne Spier? Our manager isn't in today, but she told me you were starting today," said the co-worker.

"Yes," I said.

"Great. I'm Linda Moorse. Let me take you to your desk," said Linda.

That's what she did. She told me how to do some stuff.

"The profiles are in the file folders including the adoptive couple, who are waiting to adopt a child, teens who gave up their babies up, the info of the birth parents are in there. That's when an adoptive child is ready to meet their real parents when they're 18 or so. Also, some unwanted pregnancy teens meet anyone to explore this option," said Linda.

"Okay. I know the difference. One of my good friends are giving up her baby up for adoption through here. Muriel had an open adoption. In fact, she's due any day now," I explained. "I explained that to the manager while she interviewed me."

"I remember you coming here with her," said Linda.

"I did to support them," I said.

"I'm glad you know how to do so. My manager did mention that to me and she was impressed about that," said Linda. "You can tell any teen mothers the difference between open and closed adoption. Also, when a new couple arrives, they fill a form and you type the info in the computer and save them in the folders. They hand out their pictures of them. All you have to do is scan them to put it into the computer."

"Okay. Will you show me when the first ones come?" I asked.

"Sure, that's fine," replied Linda.

"If I had to do it at home, I don't have a scanner, so I'll save it on my flash drive and I'll scan them here. I'll save them with the couple's names," I said.

"That's a good idea," commented the co-worker.

"There's one thing you should know about me: I have breathing issues, so I have my inhaler with me. Sometimes, I'm in and out of the hospital. The inhaler works when it wants to. It's a pain. I had pneumonia over Christmas Vacation, which is why I have those issues. The manager already knew about that," I said.

"She told me that, too," said Linda. "My sister has diabetes, but she can control it. She's thinking of coming here to file an adoption form to adopt a child because she's worried about birth defects if she gets pregnant."

"I believe it," I said.

That was when she spotted her sister.

"Speaking of her," said Linda. "Hi, Selena."

"Hi," said Selena.

"We have a new worker. It's for a career short takes for school. This is Mary Anne Spier," said Linda.

"Nice to meet you," said Selena.

"Same here," I said.

"Jack and I decided to adopt a child to be on safe side. Do you have a form to do so?" asked Selena.

"I do," I replied as I got one out to hand it to Selena.

"Thanks, dear," said Selena as she filled a form out. "I got a picture of me and Jack from our wedding."

"Okay. We'll use the scanner. I told Mary Anne I'd show it to her how to use it when she gets the first client to a fill a form," said Linda.

She did and it came up on the computer.

"If you have any trouble with it, let me know," said Linda.

"Okay," I said.

When Selena gave the form to me, I thanked her. Then, I typed it up on the computer where it shows you what to type out according to Linda. I checked the spelling and printed out it as I put it in the adoptive couple file. The picture was perfect.

"Selena said you did a great job on your first day here," said Linda.

"Thanks," I said.

"There's a schedule for appointments for a teen to meet another teen or adoptive couple or birth parents," said Linda.

"That sounds easy enough," I said.

That was when the phone rang as I picked up.

"Stamford Adoption Center. This is Mary Anne Spier speaker. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'm exploring adoption. When can I come by?" asked a woman.

"Anytime. We can help you out. We're open until 5:00 pm," I said.

"Great. I'll come by right now. Thanks," said a woman.

"You're welcome," I said as I hung up.

Then, she came 20 minutes later.

"I can help you over here," I said.

"Okay," said the woman as she came to me. "I'm Sydney. I'm only 18 and about to graduate from high school. I just got accepted for a local college. I don't want to raise my child while attending school."

"Do you want to meet any teens who already gave up their babies for adoption to make sure this is the best decision for you?" I asked.

"That would be great," said the girl.

I got a teen's folder and called her to make arrangements to meet a 20-year-old. I explained that Sydney is exploring. They will meet Friday after school while adding it on the appointment scheduler on the computer.

"You're all set. See you on Friday," I said.

Then, I remembered Linda telling me they keep phone numbers in case the appointments get postponed if one of them is sick. They also cancel when miscarriage occurs, which barely happens.

"Do you want to leave your number in case of any changes?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Sydney as she wrote it down while I put in the spinners with the other phone numbers.

"Thank you for your help," said Sydney.

"Not a problem. A friend of mine is doing the same thing. They feel it was the best thing to do for them and their children. I even supported them," I said. "When you're ready to pick the parents, I'll explain when they did and the difference."

"Okay, I rather do this because I don't believe in abortion. My boyfriend and I broke up before I found out about my pregnancy. My parents are helpful. They wanted to make sure what I'm doing what's the best for me and my baby. I told them it would be unfair for the child to grow up without a father. They agreed with me. They'd support my decision no matter what I did," explained Sydney.

After we talked, she left for home. She was great. Teens never get pressured when they explore for adoption because an adoption specialist always wanted to make sure it's a teen's choice to give up her child up to a loving family.


End file.
